Misery
by NeomyRose
Summary: Rewrite: Shizuru/Baka-chan moved back to Japan and can't wait to meet up with her childhood friend Natsuki/Cute-chan, the one she loved to tease a lot when they were little. But there's one problem, Natsuki doesn't seem to remember her childhood friend in a good way. But things are changing.
1. Let us begin

_Misery_

_By NeomyRose_

_Author mode on:_

_"Don't forget to review, I really need the feedback, how else would I know if it's a good story."_

**Disclaimer: Do I have to do this, I don't own Mai HIME**

_**This is an example of how to read speech marks:**_**  
><strong>_'Yes, you're able to read my mind.'_

"Yes, I'm talking._"_

_Author mode off._

**Chapter 1**

**_I can't explain how it feels, but it's tearing me from inside._**

**_I wanted to shout it out._**

Natsuki went downstairs into the kitchen where her mother was making some tea.

Natsuki was wearing some tight fitting blue jeans and a purple sweatshirt.

Her long navy blue hair was currently put up in a tight pony tail.

She could disable your life functions with just one look with her emerald eyes and Natsuki doesn't have a clue of what she is capable of, the little heartbreaker.

But she has one big mission and let us all hope for her that she doesn't fail…

"Mom, I want to tell you something." Natsuki looked very anxious, she can't fail now. Her mom turned immediately at the sound of her anxious voice.

"What is it Natsuki-bear?" Mom was looking curious through Natsuki's eyes, '_Did she break any rules at school? Wait, what am I thinking, that doesn't bother Natsuki at all and it must be something else, something important, I think I know what._'

Natsuki's mother named Saeko is a free spirited woman with navy blue hair and sapphire blue eyes, she's tall and quite an attractive woman and of course not to mention, a genius scientist. It's very clear that Natsuki inherited her genes from her mother.

But most importantly Saeko loves her daughter and she has a good guess of what her daughter tries to do. '_You can do it Natsuki-bear._'

Natsuki took a big breath of air to calm herself down and then it was time to confess.

'_If things could go wrong, so be it because I don't want to lie to my own mother and I have to be honest to myself. I don't want to keep this secret to me all alone, I am ready to share._'

"Mom" Natsuki sighed '_here we go._'

"I umm actually wanted to tell you this three years ago, but I felt that I wasn't ready, but now I feel that I'm ready and it's better if you let me finish what I have to say, is that okay with you?."

She was so nervous and kept looking down; her mother gave a sigh '_My Natsuki-bear._'

"Alright Natsuki, I won't interrupt you." Mom smiled already knowing what she will say.

'_I'm proud of you Natsuki, but then again you're so easy to read. I already figured it out years ago through your childhood._' she thought remembering it very clearly as if it was yesterday.

They were sitting down at the dinner table in the kitchen.

"You know of the relationship between Uncle Sergey and Nagi, right." Mom nodded.

"Well...". Silence ensued for a minute '_I can't go back after this._' Then Natsuki spoke with a soft voice.

"I feel the same way as Uncle Sergey, I umm like girls the same way as Sergey likes men.

I'm a lesbian." Natsuki looked up, there was this deafening silence, Natsuki's waiting for some backlash but it never came.

Instead she was fiercely hugged by her Mom. "Natsuki." Mom cried out, Saeko was getting emotional.

Because there's a difference in knowing the truth and hearing the truth straight from the source and the moment when she heard her daughter say it made her feel so proud of her baby. Saeko looked at Natsuki.

"You're my daughter, you're my flesh and blood, you're my baby and I'll always I love you for who you are"

Natsuki felt flabbergasted and happy. It took her three years to gather her courage, THREE YEARS of her life to tell these words that she couldn't utter because of her fear.

And right now it didn't felt like a scary thing at all.

'_Oh god, I'm pathetic, I should have said it three years ago, and I should have known better, that my Mom wasn't going to reject me._'

"Mom, thank you for loving me, I love you too." Natsuki blushed like a tomato and buried her face in her mother's arms.

Saeko chuckled. '_That girl's still so shy._'

She caressed her red cheeks. "And, who is the lucky girl?."

A moment later Natsuki sputtered out of her arms and looked down "There is none."

"Oh, so you don't have a crush at this moment?" Natsuki nodded.

Saeko looked surprised.

"I could swear, that I have seen some girls giving you the look, you know."

Natsuki blushed again "No, I'm not sure that I can trust them, most of them would try to get in my pants as Nao would say and I really don't want them to get in my pants."

"Ah yes, it's very important to know what you want in a relationship and I'm glad that you don't feel the urge to jump into one" '_Especially when she's back._' Saeko said.

"But you should know that there's one person out there who loves you with her whole heart so please don't give up on her, let's hope that she will find you or maybe you will find her."

Natsuki was blushing her ears off, it was kind of cute. '_I really hope so, I do want to find her_'

"Oh speaking of finding girls, my best friend Shiori has moved back to Fuuka and she has invited us to catch up with her." Saeko was very happy to visit her best friend.

Natsuki was glad for the topic change, it made her incredibly shy to talk about girls and her mother was the opposite of her.

"So Aunt Shiori is back, she lived in the US right?." Natsuki looked a bit puzzled.

Saeko was working on her poker face. '_She doesn't remember that she also has a daughter, oh this is too great, I bet that Natsuki would like her_'

"Yes she has lived there, but she has moved back due to her work and we are visiting her tomorrow." Saeko couldn't contain her glee and got up to make some tea.

While her Mom resumed making tea. Natsuki became calm while inhaling the air.

'_I told Mom about my true preference, well at least it's over._'

Natsuki followed her mother's actions and then she remembered this little detail

'_Wait! Didn't Shiori have a daughter? I'm pretty sure that it was that annoying girl, who kept teasing her._' She put her hands to her chin looking deep in thought.

'_Umm, what was her name again? I remember calling her Baka- chan but I don't remember calling her by her name? Ah forget it I'll ask Mom._'

"Mom?." Natsuki waited for her Mom to react. Mom has a tendency to space out.

"Yes Natsuki" Saeko turned around to face her.

"What's the name of Shiori's daughter?" Saeko was surprised. 'Natsuki already found out about her'

"Ah, Shiori's daughter"

Mom returned with two tea cups filled with smoking hot tea.

"Wait, you don't know her name because you called that sweet girl Baka-chan." Saeko gave a disappointed look and shook her head. Natsuki couldn't help but to defend herself

"But that was because she was annoying to me and she kept teasing me." Natsuki pouted. '_Not fair and I still want to know her name_'

"You have to be nice to her Natsuki, she was your best friend, you two were inseparable when you were little and she'll be transferring to Fuuka Academy this week- "

'_No way, transferring to my school, I have to hide from her and no we weren't inseparable, she was the one who kept following me._'

"Natsuki are you alright you're looking a bit pale." '_I have to know her name before she could find me at school_'

"Mom I still don't know what her name is, could you please tell me"

"Her name is… Shizuru Fujino." Saeko looked immediately at Natsuki's reaction.

"Shizuru Fujino." Natsuki tasted the name and it felt weird, a bit sweet, but it fits Baka-chan. '_It feels weird to know her actual name, it gives me the shivers_'

"Maybe you should take a rest and prepare for tomorrow" poking her daughter.

"Yeah I will prepare, umm for what?" Natsuki looked confused. Saeko looked at her with amusement.

"We will be visiting Shiori tomorrow, don't forget it" Natsuki's heart stopped for a moment

'_Why does it feel like I'm in big danger?_'

"Ok, I won't forget it." Natsuki went to her room and groaned in realization '_I'm going to see Baka-chan umm no Shizuru tomorrow and I can't hide from her._'

She sighed in misery.

Natsuki took off her clothes and got into her bed, she was lying in bed with only a black top and a matching pantie.

"She won't be that bad right? Maybe she's grown into a mature girl." '_Why am I so worked up over this girl, why do I worry so much about her, it's not like I have a crush on her._'

Just then her heart started to race wildly and her face flushed red.

'_This is weird, what is that._' Natsuki got up and pushed the blankets away.

She stood in front of the mirror and took a good look at herself.

'_My chest hurts a bit and my heart keeps pounding like rapid fire, is this normal?_' she pressed her hands against her chest. She could feel the heartbeat.

"Ah this sucks." She took her top off and looked at her chest area.

She was stunned '_Wow, something is growing over there_' she cupped it for a few seconds and turned a bit in front of the mirror.

'_So this is what most people have become obsessed with huh, wonder why, is it because it's round, I don't get it_.' She put her top back on.

She yawned "Uhh I'm tired but there's so much to do."

She jumped into bed and took her laptop plus the holder and turned it on.

She opened her notepad and saved the date and time on it and she typed some things so she wouldn't forget it.

'_I told Mom about my preference and no, it's not a dream._

_Baka-chan name is Shizuru Fujino, she moved back from the US and she's transferring to Fuuka Academy in about a week, I'm going to meet up with them tomorrow, wish me luck._

_Reminder*1 Have to tell Chie and Nao about my preference, don't know when, but soon._

_Reminder*2 Have to tell Mom about my weird heartbeat habits, maybe have to go to the doctor._

_Reminder*3 Have to ask Nao or Chie about why people like round shaped things._

_Umm that's about it I think_' she saved the document and turned the machine off and put it away.

She wiggled in a comfortable position to sleep.

She sighed '_Okay, I'm in for a tough ride tomorrow_' and she fell asleep.

_Author mode on:_

"I made some changes in the story, I hope you'll like it, thank you for the cute reviews, see you next chapter... xx.

I appreciate your reviews and I also agreed with these people: Sammie-chan89, Shreek, xxconfusionxsucksxx, .Alive."

"I've realized that the story is too short but I can only write 4 pages maximum, that's my limit, I can't fill the story with unnecessary words that would ruin the story itself.

I used the speech marks and italics in the wrong way but I corrected it and it feels way more comfortable to write. "

_Author mode off._


	2. Ready to go

_**Misery**_

_**AN: **__Please review it, how else would I know if it's a good story.._

_**Disclaimer: **_**Do I have to do this, I don't own Mai HIME**

* * *

><p>'<em>Think<em>'

"Talk_"_

_**I can't explain how it feels, but it's tearing me from inside...**_

_**I wanted to shout it out...**_

**The next Day**

Next morning she woke up at ten a.m. and went to prepare herself for the meeting..

Mom was already awake, making breakfast. Natsuki grabbed a toast and some mayo. _'My favorite breakfast, yu__mmy'_

"Good-morning Natsuki, are you ready for today" Mom was happy that she would see her friend after all these years, it was radiating from her face.. _'Damn act cool, you don't want to spoil Moms happiness won't you'_ she didn't want to disappoint her Mom.

"Good-morning Mom, yeah I suppose I'm ready" she answered while taking a huge bite, munching the mayo-coated toast. _'I would never be ready for this'_ she looked calm but from inside there was chaos..

Soon after the breakfast they left for the meeting..

Natsuki was tense for the whole ride _'I can do this, I can do this'_ she chanted in her head.

Before she knew it, they were already there.. _'What! It wasn't that far away at all.. Why driving- oh I get it, Mom wanted to be there as soon as possible'_ She stepped out of the car.. and approached the front door..

Mom was already there pushing the door-bell

The door opened.. Mrs. Fujino stood there, with a big smile on her face, she dived at Mom.. like a professional swimmer. It was an unusual sight.

"Saeko! It's been so long since I've seen you!" She gave Mom a bear hug... Natsuki sweat-dropped. _'I never knew that Shizuru's Mom was that pretty, maybe Shizuru looks the same'_ she gulped, anxious to meet her now.

"I know it has been a long time but you're back now, we should catch up a lot ne Shiori?" Mom responded...

"Yes let's catch up' Shiori agreed, then Saeko gestured to her daughter, "You remember my daughter right, Natsuki, the last time you saw her she was very little" Shiori nodded and gave me a big hug too.. "Natsuki! You've grown so much.. you are so beautiful!" she gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you Mrs. Fujino" I was stunned from the experience..

"Please come inside.." she'd let us inside the house..

It was a very cozy house with warm colors..

We were directed towards the living room..

Mom got some tea while I got some hot chocolate with marshmallows.. _'This is great.. it tastes delicious hmm I should buy some marshmallows...'_

While I was in my own world.. Mom talked with Shiori..

"Is Shizuru home?" Mom asked curiously.. knowing very well that I wasn't looking forward to see her, she knows me to good..

"Yes, she'll be here in any second, she was very excited when she heard that Natsuki is coming here.." Shiori replied.. hearing footsteps coming closer..

**Before all that..**

Shizuru was looking out of her window.. hearing a car.. _'Cute-ch__an you're here'_

Mrs. Kuga stepped out and ran toward the door.. Shizuru giggled 'She's still so energetic'

Her breath hitched.. when Natsuki stepped out.. _'Oh my'_ she couldn't get her eyes off Natsuki..

She felt her heart beating ridiculously fast.. _'Natsuki..'_

Shizuru got dressed and took a deep breath before going downstairs...

"Shizuru!" Shiori exclaimed.. she got up and reached for her daughter..

Natsuki flinched when she heard her name.. _'__Oh she's here'_ She couldn't help but feel curious. _'Maybe she isn't that bad, but I have to find it out'_

She stood up and turned to take a look at the girl that Shiori was holding...

AN: Cliffhanger! Mwuahahah! I did some changes to the story because of this guest's review, firstly I really didn't notice it at all, but as you can see I changed their thoughts into italics and it's better now right. As for reviewing you can complain if you see some faults, spellcheck, you can suggest some ideas if you want or you can give me lots of love, they are welcome and I will work on it, thank you for the reviews, see you next time, I'm staying for a while.


	3. Natsuki meet Shizuru!

_**Misery**_

_**AN: I want to thank you all for your reviews and patience.**_

_**I moved to another dorm and I like it here^^. **_

_**My dorm mate sh-she showed up with her Pj's but without her pants, ack!**_

_**My heart was pumping to fast, My eyes! My innocence! I never saw a full-grown woman who was half naked in that way before, I immediately looked away or else I would've gotten a mind-blowing sight I would never forget. But this whole experience felt mind-blowing, I wouldn't have it in another way. It was perfect.**_

_Please review it, how else would I know if it's a good story.._

_**Disclaimer: **_**Do I have to do this, I don't own Mai HIME**

_'Think'_

"Talk"

_**I can't explain how it feels, but it's tearing me from inside...**_

_**I wanted to shout it out...**_

**Natsuki's POV**

"Ara, I'm glad to see my cute Natsuki, it's been so long since childhood" Her eyes were the first she noticed.. deep red like crimson..

She felt herself drawn into angelic features with soft pink lips. "Baka-chan" her tongue got killed the moment their eyes touched.

An electric fire was starting to burn deep inside me, reaching all my limbs, my throat felt dry like a desert full of sand without a drop of water. I tried to gulp but it was impossible.

My eyes widened open. I could only see her, no one else.. _'Beautiful'_ was the only word that would come to my mind. Her heartbeat was hammering in her chest.

Her vision became unclear _'What's happening to me?_ Trying to squint her eyes.

Before she could do further, the world turned dark.

**Normal POV**

"Ara, I'm glad to see my cute Natsuki, it's been so long since childhood" she resisted the urge to squeal like a fan girl. She looked calm on the outside but she was really a mess on the inside.

"Baka-chan" Then Natsuki looked into her eyes, Shizuru gasped, she knew that she liked Natsuki but now that she's in front of her it was a whole different feeling. _'What are you doing to me'_

But something was wrong with Natsuki, her eyes were getting smaller until it closed, she fell down. I quickly caught her within my arms. Shizuru blushed a little because it wasn't so hard to not notice that they were pressed together.

Their mothers gave each other a knowing smile _'I told you so, I knew they had a thing for each-o__ther' _Smirking afterwards_._

Shizuru looked like she wanted to stay in the same position with Natsuki for a long time, Just like a statue if you know what I mean.

Shiori didn't want to break Shizuru's moment but Natsuki fainted after seeing Shizuru and she will most likely faint again after seeing their positioning.

"Shizuru, will you take Natsuki to your bedroom, so that she ca-can" She was struck by Shizuru's puppy eyes '_Damn, I can't deny her when she wants something with that look'_

"Can I hold her for just a little longer, please" Shizuru pleaded but she knew that her mother would surrender. It seems that nobody can resist my charm.

"You can hold her, but not too long right, you should bring her into bed" Shizuru's ears peaked up at the word _**bed. **_

'_Hu__g, Natsuki, Bed'___

If you take it all in one sentence it sounded like a dream that has come to life. '_for Shizuru anyways'_

Saeko intervened after seeing Shizuru in a dreamlike state _'Hmm. Is she thinking about Natsuki or what?_ She gave Shiori a look. "It's better if you take her to bed, she might wake up in your arms and that won't end well, I can tell, but if you want to hug her a little longer, I suggest to move towards your bed." Shizuru snapped out of her daze and held Natsuki between her arms and walked toward her room.

Shiori began too smirk almost immediately _'We are so bad for Natsuki, she didn't even survived the first of the many days that will come, that should be fun, I'm looking forward to it.'_

"Now that they're getting acquainted, Let us have some more tea and catch up, how does that sound." Shiori asked wiggling her brows.

"It sounds perfect" Saeko replied with a smile.

_**AN: Ack! I'm burning hot, we have a hot summer in my country while I'm listening to f(x) - hot summer, amber (the short-haired blonde) is so hot, watch it and if you agree with me, let me know with this: (L) **_

_**So w**__**hat do you like so far? There is some fluff romance flowing in the air. Can you feel it to?**__** Well keep me informed and stuff, till next time. **_


	4. Welcome back gift

**Misery **

**By NeomyRose**

_Author mode on:_

"_I'm the worst writer ever! But I'm not giving up on this story. _

_Thanks for your reviews and patience, It was hectic for about two years and I'm really disappointed in myself but I won't focus on the negativity because this is a fluffy/angsty?/romance story. I also wonder when I'll ever finish this piece. I'm 21 years old now almost reaching 22, my writing has matured for one tiny bit, I'm still childish and I love to joke around and perhaps you can see that in my story. I'm from the Netherlands yeah, that means uhm, actually nothing, whahaha! _

_Moving on, I know it's hard to wait for the next update, I also follow some stories that hasn't been updated for about three years and I'm sure that if that alone drives me crazy, I'm pretty sure that you people will be up on that wall of craziness because of my long time hiatus, or maybe you won't._

_I hope that this is enough to keep a smile on your face and also on my face._

_Thanks to the people who are still reading my work, I will do my best to create more awesomeness. _

_Don't forget to review, I really need it, how else would I know if it's a good story"_.

**Disclaimer: Do I have to do this, I don't own Mai HIME**

_**This is an example of how to read speech marks:**_**  
><strong>_'Yes, you're able to read my mind.'_

"Yes, I'm talking._"_

_Author mode off._

**Chapter 4**

**_I can't explain how it feels, but it's tearing me from inside._**

**_I wanted to shout it out._**

**With Natsuki**

She woke up feeling a little drowsy, still feeling dizzy from passing out.

'_Uhm, what the freak?_' squinting her eyes, still confused. She got up and looked around and felt amazed by the pictures on the wall "Wow, that's so cool".

'_That's beautiful artwork, this must be Shizuru's room'_. She found a picture of Shizuru and her Mom.

She also to her surprise found a picture of Shizuru and herself as little kids. Natsuki couldn't help but smile_. 'I admit, we were pretty cute as kids and I can see why she called me cute, it's because I AM so damn cute'._ Her eyes shone with barely concealed glee and changed into a much warmer shade.

_'Shizuru's pretty cute too, why didn't I see that? 'How could I have been so blind, she wasn't that horrible to me, she was actually very nice and caring and I was a stupid jerk'. _

A memory flashed through her eyes, the day Shizuru left for America, they were at the swings in the playground. That day, ironically, was pretty sunny for such a sad day, Natsuki was pushing Shizuru for the last time on the swings, Natsuki tried her best to cheer Shizuru up but her mood was getting contagious to Natsuki. "Baka-chan? You'll come back right?" Shizuru looked up and nodded solemnly "Of course I do, you know that I don't want to leave you" Shizuru jumped away from the swing. She walked towards Natsuki and held her hands "I know that you're not good at making friends and when I leave, you don't have anyone to talk to anymore, so I want you to promise me to make lots of friends so that you won't be alone, will you promise me?" She held up her pinkie. Natsuki's eyes grew moister until one teardrop managed to escape. "I will miss you, Shizuru and I promise to make more friends". Her pinkie shakes Shizuru's pinkie and Shizuru gave her a tight hug "I'll miss you more, Natsuki, let's go to our tree, where we first met". Her voice trembled heavily and her red eyes were glowing red.

They walked to the tree and they carved their initials in it, SF NK in a circle which means forever. But they didn't know that. Shizuru's Mom was waiting at the playground with Natsuki's Mom, they're leaving for the airport after they both have said their goodbye's to each other. It was time to go and Shizuru had one last request.

"May I get one goodbye kiss on the lips?" Natsuki blushed a bit but she couldn't deny her last request, she nodded "Yes". Shizuru kissed her and both of them felt a shock coursing through their body's and their hearts were pounding very hard. When their kiss ended they noticed each other in another light and they shyly met each other's gaze. "May I have a welcome back kiss on the lips when I'm back in Japan?" Shizuru blushed and looked down, Natsuki was red in her face but she nodded "Yes, but that's the only one exception, okay". Shizuru couldn't be happier, she couldn't wait to come back already. She gave Natsuki one last hug and walked backwards to her Mom.

"See you in the future, don't forget my promise and my welcome back gift" Shizuru said with twinkling eyes.

"Yeah, see you in the future too, I won't forget it" Natsuki yelled back.

The flashback ended. Natsuki's cheeks were wet. _'I remember now'._

_..._

**With Shizuru before Natsuki woke up**

She laid Natsuki on her bed and tucked her in with her blanket. She sat on the edge and took a moment to look at Natsuki. Her serene expression twitched for a second. Shizuru laughed inwardly _'How cute was that, you sleep like a baby'._ She thought back to the moment where Natsuki passed out. Her heart stopped for like a second _'You scared me Natsuki, I'm afraid to cut this moment short, I wouldn't want you to pass out again because of me, you have no idea how much you mean to me'_. She stood up and took a last glance at Natsuki and left the room quietly. She went downstairs and heard her mother talking excitedly. _'At least one of us is having fun'._ She went into the kitchen and made some tea to calm down. She sulked for a bit _'Why did she pass out? Did she pass out because I'm ugly or did she pass out because I'm beautiful?'_ She chuckled _'No, don't even overthink it, I will find a way to get the truth out of the original source herself'._ She smirked with this glint in her eyes.

She heard giggles from the living room and with her tea ready she strolled into the room.

What she heard stopped her in her tracks _'Photo-album of Natsuki'._

She sat down next to her mother in no time and what she saw was heart-warming.

Natsuki with her friends in elementary after she left for America. _'I knew she could do it' _She sipped her tea_._ There were all pictures of her friends in some sort of karaoke bar, all dressed up.

Her birthday parties. Tanning at the beach _'Oh, I clearly missed out, I wish I was there'._

She pouted with a jealous look. Her mother watched her like a hawk. "Shizu-chan, don't be jealous, look at that picture, at that age she wasn't even filled out properly and now she is pretty much full grown". Shizuru rolled her eyes _'I didn't look at her body in that way, I'm not a pervert, at this moment that is'._

"That's not it mother, I just wish I could see her grow up into this beautiful woman that she is right now". Her mother understood her inner turmoil and patted her back.

"Oh, that can be arranged" Aunt Saeko replied. "I have caught her on tape too". She grinned with a conspiracy face.

"Really? Can I watch it?" She asked excitedly. _'Please, I really want to watch it'._

"Sure, I will bring it by sometime next week" Aunt Saeko winked.

"It seems like you're very lucky Shizu-chan" her mother nudged her playfully.

'_Yes, lucky indeed'. _"Oh, I probably should go to check up my lucky patient" she stood up and walked towards the stairs. _'I can't wait anymore, I want the truth now'._

Her mother and her friend had the same thought _'I think you mean checking her out'._

They giggled out of nowhere. Shizuru looked back at them _'What is with them? Did they drink something weird, I hope it's not the tea? Because I drank it'._

She reached her room in 10 seconds, took a deep breath because she didn't want Natsuki to faint again and she hoped that it was just a one-time thing. _'Here we go'._

She quietly opened the door into a crack and looked through it to see if Natsuki was still asleep. _'The bed is empty'. _She pushed the door open and walked in.

The sight of Natsuki hugging their childhood picture was heart-warming, Natsuki had her eyes closed but she said "I'm really sorry for fainting on you Baka-chan" she smiled with her eyes open and put the picture back and turned towards Shizuru. Shizuru's blood flow was going faster and faster _'My stomach feels funny, I can't even say something right now'_. She kept staring at Natsuki and Natsuki got much closer to her and raised her eyebrow. She grabbed my shoulder and looked me up and down.

"Shizuru? Are you okay? Are you mad at me, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to faint".

'_You are killing me with your eyes, you're so beautiful and I think I'm going to die very peacefully if you don't let me go'. _

Her emerald eyes were panicking and then she did something Shizuru didn't expected at all. _'…..hmmm'._

Natsuki kissed her on her lips. Both of them felt the same kind of electric shock coursing through their bodies for the second time but this time they responded to it by holding each other very close and stroking each other's long hair. The kiss was short but they enjoyed it nonetheless and their sensors were tickled while touching each other's skin.

At the end of the kiss she said "Welcome back Shizuru" and Shizuru replied with a smile "Apology accepted".

'_My welcome back kiss was such a mind blown kiss, I didn't expect that she would like it too, hmm someone has to be gay and I know I am, but Natsuki?_

"I didn't think you would be into that but apparently you're into girls too, you can't kiss me like that and say that you're straight". Shizuru said with a straight face. _'I'm bluffing, please deny that you're straight please, god help me'_.

Natsuki blushed immediately and stuttered "I-I'm not I'm not, straight" She looked down. She said the last word softly but Shizuru heard it clearly. _'Yes! Thank you, whoever you are'._

Shizuru cupped her chin and said "Me neither". Natsuki's head shot up and they smiled at each other very shyly.

...

**During the kiss**

Not aware of other occupants in the house, like their parents, who were thinking alike, they found it oddly quiet in the house _'Yep, they are making out' _

they nudged each other playfully and looked further into the photo-album of Natsuki while sipping their tea.

...

_**AN: I wrote this while listening to electric shock from f(x), Listen to this song, I think I saw a Natsuki in their video.**_

_**It was fun to write after all this time. I'm not even depressed or whatever. **_

_**If I may ask you to review my story, flame it, compliment it, dislike it, like it or say nothing. **_


End file.
